the wraith maelstrom
by rasensaqib
Summary: Naruto has become friends with an unlikely being and has an unlikely ad as you see Naruto with the power of a wraith and the Kyuubi NARUxHAREM CRA
1. the prologue

It was a cold dark and depressing night was a boy with golden hair,around 4 to 4 and a half feet tall,running away from a name is Naruto Uzumaki.

'What did I do?I know that my pranks are annoying but a freaking mob,are you serious!'he thought

Naruto took a hard left but as he kept running he ran into a dead end.

* * *

Inside some different dimension...OF DOOM

'Ah so I need a vessel,but who as my last vessel the ranger,Talion has defeated Sauron but in this dimension I assume that this child might die it seem he has much to live for though..' thought a spirit

This spirit had a circlet on his head,a sword and a dagger on his back,10 rings on all fingers,and armor that covers most of his body.

* * *

Back to Konoha...OF DOOM

Naruto was at a loss,he had nothing

'Unless I conjure a weapon that I can use from up my as- OH MY GOD WHAT'S THIS THING!'In front of Naruto was a bow by the looks of it he tried to grab it but it disappeared.

'EVEN KAMI-SAMA MOCKS ME NOW!?'

" **No you buffoon just tap into the new power that you just felt do it quickly or the mob kill kill you** "said a voice inside of Naruto's head

.

Naruto didn't even ask questions,he tried to channel the power and it came to him he grabbed the bow and arrow and started shooting all the people in the felt something different different and went with started throwing daggers 3 in quick succession.

When they were all either dead or brutally wounded,Naruto went wide eyed and fell to the ground vomiting and passed out.

* * *

A dark room..OF DOOM

Naruto 'awoke' in a room of darkness and blackness.

" **Welcome so I finally meet my next container** "he said popping from the darkness

" **since it is polite,my name is Celebrimbor pleasure to meet you.** " the spirit/wrairh said in the most polite way.

"Uzumaki Naruto,pleasure to meet your acquaintance,but who exactly the fuck are you"he said breaking towards the end.

" **We are in a room I made and I am Celebrimbor the creator of the rings of power one of which which I plan to give you after we finish my mini explanation**."he said to which naruto nodded.

" **In another dimension there was a man named Sauron,Sauron was my friend at the time,he had given me the most beautiful hammer I could have hoped to as time went on Sauron asked me to make him 19 rings,which will later be known as the 19 rings of I made these rings,Sauron saw how powerful those rings were and made another,this would be known as the one then turned on me by taking my family hostage and coming at me with an had 1 ring,the rest were given to others who rings had their own personality you might was one ring that Sauron actually created himself which actually grew a personality of mischief and darkness which was destroyed by by a little hobbit and it was destroyed with the foul creature let's get to the reason why i'm actually here because there is another that is going down Sauron's path it is this male with an orange mask that leads to one need to kill him alright ninja?Also there were originally 20 rings in all but 19 rings died with this one ring will be given to you because you are pure of heart,it's powers depend on who uses it,do you understand?"** he asked to which Naruto nodded.

"Tomorrow starts a new day full of training I can't wait!"Naruto said as he got some actual sleep.

NEXT CHAPTER:MEETING KURAMA


	2. meeting kurama

Naruto's training was doing,well the academy had just started and he had already made a friend

Flash back...OF DOOM

FIRST PERSON POV

Naruto was going through academy halls,he had yet to see his classroom.

As he arrived he was told to sit next to a black haired student,his name was Sasuke and Sasuke stayed in silence for the first 10 minutes of school,till THEY came.

"HA INO-BUNTA I MADE IT HERE FIRST SO I GET TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN." said a pink haired howler monkey with a very large forehead(FUCK SAKURA SHE'S NOT IN THE HAREM)

"WHATEVER,I GET TO SIT NEXT TO HIM TOMORROW ANYWAY."said a platinum haired blonde,that wore a very neat purple dress.(I'm debating if she's in the harem,leave a review for who you want in the harem,poll in the bottom)

As they were closing in on Naruto and Sasuke,Naruto was getting a headache from celebrimbor.

" **GO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THEM,THERE SOOOO FUCKING LOUD"** celebrimbor said in a manner that should never come out.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN,I'M SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE OKAY NOW,HE IS ABOUT TO FUCKING EXPLODE LOOK AT HIM HE LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING PAPER BOMB TAG,SO IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES,LEAVE HIM FUCKING ALONE,HE WILL ASK YOU IF YOU WANT TO GO ON A DATE,AS FOR YOU SITTING HERE,THIS IS **MY SEAT"** Said Naruto.

After getting over the shock,Sasuke looked at Naruto with a bit of respect,"Thank you" he said trying not to sound like a douche "no problem,they were getting on my nerves."(NO YAOI)

Back home...OF DOOM

Naruto was laying down trying to get eventually did but,didn't want to have the dream he was having

Into Naruto's dream... OF DOOM

Naruto was walking down a "sewer" and walked through like 6 doors on the way saw 6 different things on the way there.

saw a sign that said '2 GIRLS,ONE CUP'(For those who don't know what this is,spare yourself and don't search it up PLEASE)

saw a weird squid looking thing doing some type of exercise yelling "FUTURE" with like 20 different sponges and starfishes near it.

saw a young man that suspiciously looked like him in a trench coat,if he looked closer he could see a Kanji that says "4th Hokage."

saw a redheaded woman that was sitting above clouds,they have the same face

saw a 13 year old lying in bed with a laptop clicking stuff (IT'S ME OMG)

saw a huge fucking fox in a cage with 9 tails.

He was about to leave till Celebrimbor came by (he has access to the mindscape)and said " **Wait ninja,go back to the room with a huge fox and go talk to it."**

Naruto did exactly that and went to talk to the 9 tails(He doesn't know about the 9 tails)

"UM,mister fox why are you and me here exactly?"

Kurama point of view...OF DOOM

I cracked one eye open and saw a little boy,I kinda assumed that he was my container.

"UM,mister fox why are you and me here exactly?"the blonde boy asked

I just laughed but then I saw a deadly look in his eyes which actually frightened me

I sighed " **here to gloat at your prisoner eh,well I am the 9 tailed fox,i'm am your prisoner,you probably didn't know that but i'm am,understand kit?"** Naruto just nodded dumbly " **okay so the yondaime your father,wait fuck you probably didn't know that either but let me finish explaining okay kit?"** Naruto's eyes widened but he just nodded. " **He sealed me in you after he realised he couldn't beat me,but don't get me wrong he loved you with every fiber of his being,he was a human and the only ninja I have come to respect okay,questions?"**

After Naruto recollected himself,and started questions.

"Why did you attack konoha?"

The fox sighed, " **I was forced to I really don't want to talk about it but I will tell you later okay?"**

Naruto nodded and said "Alright,so I don't hate you and I would like to make a deal with you okay"

The fox nodded

"After being here for what 8-9 years you I could tear a bit of the seal to make you feel and see what I but in return you give me chakra,is that fair?"

The fox nodded but then smelled something

" **Kit what's that smell?"**

Naruto was confused before he realised that he was talking about Celebrimbor.

"Hey fox can you tell me your name first?"

The fox's eyes widened but then said " **Kurama,kit,the names Kurama"**

"Okay kurama what you smell is a wraith."

No more explaining/time skip to the last day of the academy...OF DOOM

SKILLS,

Naruto is a sharpshooter,can use infinite elven arrows for his bow,can make people fight for him because of use 6 tails of kurama's chakra.

BACK TO STORY

Naruto is walking to the academy,it's the last day so he can finally become a ninja if he passes.

Inside class Naruto greets sasuke,hinata,shino,choji,shikamaru.

While doing the test Naruto's "tenets" told him that there was a genjutsu on the paper,he went up to iruka and told him.

At the shuriken test Naruto asked of he could use different tools, "What different tool?" Iruka asked, "I use a bow and arrow."naruto explained an iruka nodded.

At the stands naruto got 10 arrows in the middle and for shuriken naruto threw 10 daggers of white.

Naruto did all the jutsu and for an extra he used tailed beast bomb,a hollow version without any of kurama's power still,it destroyed a target

Naruto grabbed his headband and left.

NEXT CHAPTER:TEAM PLACEMENTS

Harem polls

Hinata is going in you can't do anything about this one

Ino

Kurenai

Tenten

Younger tsunade

A random vampire chick (I might make naruto become a werewolf)

Shino

Fem sasuke

Fem itachi

Mei

vote in the reviews


End file.
